I Will Jump
by Cheesesalad
Summary: Naomi joins her youth club on an activity weekend away in an attempt to become more social. She meets Emily, who takes her to heights she hadn't even realised existed.
1. Chapter 1

Its early morning and I'm up. Fuck me and my childish anticipation.

I glance up at my alarm clock -6:50.

Fucks sake Naomi what is wrong with you, honestly? You're as excited as a primary school kid on school trip day, finding it necessary to wake up at absurd hours of the morning in excitement.

Ah well, I don't get out much, sue me.

Instead of listening to the internal battle my mind seems intent on having with itself, I hoist myself up, grab a towel and tiptoe across the landing trying not to wake mum. I shouldn't have bothered though, Keiran's snores are mighty enough for people in Timbuktu to hear, so if my mum can sleep through THAT….well she can sleep through bloody anything.

I let the hot water relax me as it cascaded down my body. I'm excited but for once, shitting myself about today, I mean I _am_ the new girl, something I hate and try to avoid with ferocity. But I'm tired of being such an antisocial dud…there's only so much solitude a girl can take…and believe me that's pretty big coming from me. You'd never catch me dead admitting that bollocks to anyone.

"NAOMI!"

I slip as the shout completely startles me.

"What the fuck mum?" I scream as I turn off the shower.

" Stop dreaming in there and get yourself out of this house in 20 mins –you're going to be late!" she booms.

Shit. As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. 15 minsutes later im half out the door, piece of toast in hand wheeling my mini suitcase to the centre. Thank God its 5 mins walk away, I'd die of embarrassment lugging this fat thing around on a bus.

Oh God I'm nervous. Fuck me I'm nervous. I only know Max and he's the flipping adult in the group. Christ, I'm gonna end up the loner again. I'm half tempted to turn around when I reach the youth club gate, but lucky me, Max spots me.

"Naomi! Thank Goodness, I thought you weren't coming, I've been calling you for ages, how come you didn't pick up?"

I feel around in my back pocket where I always keep my phone and it isn't there. Oh well done babe, you've left it at home, smart one you are. I try and tell him as much but the words die in my throat as he snatches my wheelie away from me and loads it into the awaiting coach.

Everyone's in there obviously, making my life as hard as it possibly can be, I have to LOOK for an empty seat and hope the person doesn't give me too many evils that I'd just invaded their private space.

"Alright Naomi, lets introduce you to everyone, then we'll be off!" He says jovially with a warm smile.

It's hard not to smile back. Max is actually pretty good looking –actually that's an understatement, he's the type that would have girls hanging off every body part. About 20,6ft, tanned skin, green eyes- makes you wonder what he's doing youth work for and why he isn't male modelling or something. But it's when you get to know him you realise he genuinely cares about people. We should so go to a protest sometime, if that's allowed anyways. I dunno about leader/student rules.

So he's an amazing person, with amazing looks, but the weird thing is I don't fancy him, I mean I appreciate all his good points, but it just doesn't do it for me. It's weird I dunno, I'm a bit weird like that I suppose. I reluctantly let him steer me towards the door and walk up into the coach.

He beams as he presents me to his audience. "Okay everyone, she's finally here –this is Naomi".


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice one! She's blonde too! Alrigh' Blondie?"

I locate the direction of the voice and a cocky face grins back at me. He isn't one for looks, but I can tell he's definitely the type to get the ladies throwing themselves at his feet. I grin at him. He grins back. Looks like I'm going to have a bit of fun this holiday huh?

To the rest of the group I attempt my best grimace, whilst a few 'hey's are muttered my way under their breaths before everybody gets back to what they were doing.

I scan the coach quickly, testing my luck as to there maybe being a space available. No such luck –don't know why I bother to be honest. I attempt to sit next to the boy who seemed so 'interested' in me, but as I sit down he puts his leg up on the seat

" You're fit blondie yeah, but don't you see all the femmes are sitting over _there"_

He pointed further down the aisle. I gave him my best scowl. Nobody messes me over like that.

"If you weren't so stuck up your own ass, you'd take me sitting next to you as a compliment. Looks like you've just missed out on luck babe. And please, I have a name, its Naomi". I said.

All his mates guffawed loudly whilst he stared back at me in shock. He quickly regained his composure and cracked into a wide grin.

"Yesssss blondie, you and me will have a lotttt of fun this weekend yeah? I'm cook. Don't forget it." He winked. I rolled my eyes and set off down the aisle.

Oh shit –now what? The girls seemed to notice me approach and eyed me warily. Great, now I'm going to have to dampen someone's mood by invading there private space.

I looked at each face quickly, looking for who'd be the least likely to be pissed off.

I felt the stare before I caught it.

Now I'm not one for clichés because they should be classified as sinning, they are so unoriginal, but I swear to God that I shivered under her watch. My feet moved before my brain processed what was happening and when it had, I had already plopped myself down beside her. I smiled at her shyly (I know, I didn't think that existed in my vocab) but all she did was continue to stare me, albeit slightly in shock now.

I looked away, okay now it was starting to freak me out a little, I should've chosen another seat…..

She seemed to come back to reality, and gave me her own little smile in return.

"Hi. I'm Emily." She said. Her voice completely took me by surprise, I nearly dropped my bag in shock. SHE said that? Her vocie was husky, like she'd just woken up or something. Something I would have never expected from such a small girl, but for some reason, it suited her perfectly.

"Hey. Naomi." I replied, looking at her.

She smirked "I know".

"Oh".

Oh yeah, I've just had an intro haven't I? I mentally slap myself.

"So what brought you here to join us then? It's been a while since we've had new people; it's normally the same lot over again." She asked.

"Erm I just wanted a change of scene for a bit you know? Change of environment for a while, it gets a bit suffocating sometimes"

"Yeah I can totally understand that…."

I figured she might. I know how to spin a good story -LIKE I'm going to tell her the truth that I decided to not be a loner anymore. Keep dreaming.

We smiled goofily at one another for a tad too long before she seemed to snap out of it. God I don't have the slightest clue what's wrong with me. I think it's being alone so much –I've lost my ability to socialise like a human being…I panick sightly before she brings me out of my self contained battle.

"I see you've met cook already then" she asked, glancing over to where he was laughing manically.

"Yeah…tosser" I seethe. She laughed again; I quite like the sound…wait WHAT?

"I wouldn't take it to heart; he feels the need to try and seduce everything that happens to posses a decent pair of tits. He's alright really, you just gotta get used to him." I eye her sceptically, I will rest judgement as to whether I will consider "cook" as worthy of my attention again.

She continued to introduce me to the rest of the youth club members: Freddie, a tall indie looking boy and JJ, a jittery tousled haired boy that sat with cook. Apparently the three were best friends. Beats me how that even managed to happen but you know, each to their own…

There was Thomas, a dark skinned boy who sat next to a slightly childishly dressed girl, I think her name's Panda, but I'll ask Emily about that later, I don't think I heard her right.

She then pointed to two other girls. I looked at them, passed over, then backtracked. Emily? How had she flown to sit over there? I rationalised with myself, Emily was sitting right next to me. It was, it turned out, Emily's twin sister Katie who was conversing with a beautiful girl who looked so bored she seemed she was on another planet. As I stared, I think she sensed it because she turned to smirk at me, winking knowingly before turning her non-attention back to Katie.

Emily finished her introduction with a flourish and wide grin before sitting back in her chair and turning to look at me expectantly. She paused, as if contemplating the next thing she wanted to say. A nervous moment on my part passed before she spoke.

"So, tell me about yourself" She said quietly.

I have only just met her; I don't even know her last name. And telling people about me is not something I enjoy doing. But I feel like it isn't important, she's that type of person I can connect with, leaving all my inhibitions at the coach door.

I take a deep breath as the engine roars into life.

Christ this is going to be a long journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, Thank you to those that reviewed, I didn't realise how important they are to a writer! Its like fuel, the more you review, the more inspired I become, and all I want to do is deliver!**

**I was a bit disheartened that I didn't get very many reviews (the ones I got were amaaazinggg though) but then I logged into my mail and saw how many people actually wanted to see another chapter, simply by adding me to their favourites, alerts etc. **

**So now I'm all inspired up, I'm going keep them coming hard and fast now.**

**Oh and reviews do the world for inspiration guys ^_^ **

**Merci x**

So I told her.

I let go of that cliff face I so desperately clung to all these years, and finally took the risk of trusting that somebody is below to catch me. I told her about my mum, about my shithole of a dad who I've seen only a couple of times, but never want to see again because of all the hurt and the pain he put my mum through. I told her about the way I see my mums eyes crinkle up in pain from what he did to her, and how it does nothing but firm my resolve to never in a million years let anybody have the ability to do something like that to me. My mum is the happiest person alive, yet still, even with Keiran, you can see the hurt flash across her eyes at the briefest of mentions about my dad.

I looked at Emily, this is the first time I'm doing this sort of thing, so I feel really vulnerable, and half expect her to not take me seriously, but all she does is look at me with sympathetic eyes, willing me to continue, as if wanting to lessen my burden by her sharing my load.

"Go on" She smiled gently. That was all the convincing I needed, so I continued.

I tell her about my inability to socialise, to let anybody in for fear that I will just get hurt. That at the end of the day, those you love the most hurt you the most, so why put yourself through all that pain in the first place?

After letting out all my steam I drop my head, mentally drained, whilst a silence grows between us. It extends until I lift my head up and look at her again, for traces of what sh's feeling after my outburst.

The look on her face…I cant quite place it, but it's a symbol of such hope to me, I know I've done the right thing by telling her, regardless of whether or not a met her just short of an hour previously.

"I think you're really brave" she stated simply.

That shocked me a little. Of all the things I was, brave was most definitely not one of them. I've lived a coward's life, in fear of what I probably don't understand just because of what I've seen other people experience. I've not let myself get exposed to the beautiful things in life just because of my fear of becoming rejected when the bad things threaten to worm their way in.

"I'm not brave. I've run away from things all my life, how is that being brave?"

"What you did back then is in the past, what makes you brave is what you're doing now. You're willing to step out of that safe area you've kept yourself in and experience everything for yourself and make your own mistakes. If that's not brave, I don't know what is" She grinned.

Putting it like that, I feel like a fucking superhero.

"Thanks…A lot…it meant…much…I mean it means….lots…"

"Its okay" She interjected, smiling, putting her hand briefly over mine comfortingly. I jumped a little -_Jesus Christ_ what is happening to me. I take a deep breath and return her grin cheekily.

"So, what now?" I ask

"Now? Now we stop being all emotional and listen to some music!" she whips out her ipod and hands it over to me to choose a song. I must admit, the girl has good taste. I scroll down checking to see if she has…RESULT! I press play, Flourescent Adolescent by Arctic Monkeys blasts out of the headphones. She rolls her eyes at my mainstream choice and I'm reminded of myself. I was right to choose it though because the feel good music has got us all hyped up and bopping along as we speed down the motorway.

I feel lighter than air, and I steal glances at the girl beside me, wondering just how I managed to come across her. I take in her features properly for the first time. She couldn't have looked any different from me with my blonde locks and blue eyes if she tried. Her hair was a vibrant yet deep red, but I have never seen such an outrageous colour suit someone more in my entire life, which is probably why I only managed to properly notice it now. As she looked out of the window watching field after field flit past, I took in her huge warm brown eyes, currently a soft tan colour as the slowly setting sun glinted off them and her cute little button nose twitched occasionally as if she had an itch that just kept bugging her. It was really quite cute, I felt a bit of an urge to just hold her and chase away whatever it was that was bothering her.

Come to think of it, it did look like she was thinking about something. If I hadn't been staring at her, I wouldn't have noticed but the slight crinkle of her forehead and occasional twitch of her nose told me something was definitely up. Actually, I realised, I knew next to nothing about her other than she had a twin sister. And she knew everything about me. I started to panic again about the vulnerability of my situation until common sense kicked in. All I need do is ask her, God. I'm starting to freak out and nothing has even bloody happened yet. Calm yourself Naomi, this isn't you. Stay calm. I'm about to ask her when max stands up and asks us all for our attention.

"Okay guys, we're pulling into a service station now. We'll have some lunch, use the bathroom and stretch our legs a little bit. It's a nice day too; we can sit and eat outside". He announces, doing a quick number count of us all. Why did he bother -he did that before we left, does he think one of us flew out the window or something? I laugh slightly at the mental image I had of cook being blown out of one of the small windows by sheer gale force winds. That'd wipe the smile off his face.

Emily turned to see what was up, as I was starting to shake quite a lot from laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh erm…nothing, just something I remembered from before…" she looked at me sceptically, the corner of her lip twisting upwards slightly. I'm not too sure if she believes me, but she lets it pass anyway.

"Hmmm okay then. Well all I know is that I'm desperate for a wee –you?"

"I'm there" I laugh. She grabs my hand and we head off the coach.

"Emily!" A girl calls. I think it's her sister. Emily ignores her and continues to steer me down the coach steps.

"Shouldn't you answer her?" I ask her hesitantly.

"Nope, whatever it is, it can wait" she replied quite forcefully. I wondered about that. There was still so much I didn't know about Emily, I made a mental note to ask her about it once we were back on the coach.

With a start a realised we were still holding hands, and she was pulling me so forcefully I don't think she noticed.

"Um, Emily? You can let go of my hand now, I think I'm losing my blood circulation" I joke.

"Oh god, sorry" She whips her hand away.

I decide to test her.

"Its fine, I don't mind you showing your audience that you've run off into the sunset with your lover to live happily ever after, but please try not to kill them in the process yeah?"

She stops dead in her tracks. It was a joke, but I can tell I've touched a soft spot. I look back, and she has shock written all over her face.

I grin at her mischievously, I even chance a wink. Her expession slowly transforms to humoured as she catches on to the game and I'd like to think, to what I'm insinuating, and she starts walking again.

I keep the distance between us as I look directly ahead. I walk determinedly into the bathroom knowing she is walking purposely right behind me.

I will totally be held responsible for all the repercussions of what is to happen next, all I know is that this holiday is not going to go down without a bang.

So I wait in anticipation for her to come around the corner.

**Please review? If there is anything I'm doing or not doing that you wanna hit me up about, I'm all ears: D**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Thank you everyone for you support, I'm having serious issues with tenses though. Who knew-I should've actually listened in school haha.

**x**

* * *

I was so unprepared for the speed that she came flying at me, she took us both by surprise and we found ourselves hurtling towards the floor, all plans of my sabotage out the window. We land in a heap, her on top of me, limbs intertwined and a general sense of confusion settling over us. That is until the realisation hit me that Emily was here...Emily was pressed against me…

My breath hitched as I felt her groan slightly and rollover so that she had positioned herself less awkwardly across my body. She sat up, me still floored with her straddling my lower waist, clutching her head. She looked around and finally down, realising the position we were in. Her face went through a montage of emotion from shock, to remembrance, to amused to…no way. She locked eyes with me and I think I visibly saw her pupils dilate just that little bit. I sit up, closing the distance between us, our faces mere centimetres away from each other.

She slowly lowered her hand from her head, her pair of darkened eyes staring back at me, both of us at a loss for words. Her warm breath caressed my face and I couldn't resist looking down at her lips, unconsciously licking my own in turn. Her eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips, as if all she wanted to do was devour them…I silently pleaded with my eyes for her to do just that. I really couldn't take the tension anymore so gripping her thighs straddled precariously on either side of my own, I slowly lean closer. She doesn't pull back, so I take this as a sign to keep going. I gaze into her eyes one more time, requesting her permission

"Oh" her perfect mouth formed a tiny little circle, that tiny breathy response being all the convincing I needed.

I leant in, my eyes closing of their own accord, her breath intoxicating me, washing over me in waves…

"EMILY! What the fuck? I've been calling you for ages and you're ignoring me! Emily!"

We spring apart like a bomb just let loose between the two of us, and scramble to our feet. Not a second too soon, Katie comes stomping round the corner into the pristine deserted bathroom and descends on her younger twin.

"Ems, since that _chick" _she pointed to and sneered at me "came onto that bus, you've been completely ignoring me! I was asking you to come sit with me and Eff.. We found a well lush spot; I can get a tan and not get too burnt! So you're coming yeah?"

"Can Naomi come too?" Emily asked timidly. I tried to make eye contact with her, but she seemed to be ignoring me. Christ what have I done. I acted on a whim –I didn't even know what I was doing!

Katie threw me a scathing look, as if I was an evil temptress or something.

"Fine, whatever, but just hurry your ass up okay? God I need to piss" and with that she waltzed into one of the cubicles, slamming the door behind her.

Neither of us moved, a huge silence seemed to fill the air until Katie came out again.

"Well are you two coming or what?" she huffed, and marched out of the toilets.

Emily was about to follow her when I caught her arm.

"Emily-" she removed her hand from my grasp as if I'd burnt her, but I wasn't going to let something as small as a non-event come between us. I've just made a friend, and not that stupid to fuck it all up the same day I met them.

"Thank you"

She stared at me, baffled "For what?"

"For inviting me to sit with you guys…I'm new so…yeah…thanks…" It took her a while to reply, her mind was obviously still on what had just happened.

"Oh! Um it's okay" I'd succeeded in throwing her off yet again.

I don't know were my new found confidence has come from, but with Emily I can't help but be me. No façade, no bitch face, just the real me that very few people in this world have ever got to see. She inspires it in me.

I grinned at her "So let's go then? I could eat my and your house put together right about now"

She giggled, nodded, and we walked out into the blazing sun.

Result.

**Okay firstly, I apologise that the chapter is really short and not the best of standards –I have four exams next week so trying to revise but I thought I'd pop one in. **

**Secondly, I may not post for a while…exams you know….**

**Thirdly, I didn't really know where I was going with the story but I've got it now, so I will stop rambling about coach trips and service bathrooms and get to the story! Please bear with me…**

**Fourthly (is fourthly a word?) I know Emily isn't that verbal, but we will see why very soon…**

**Lastly, I'm not too sure about writing the smut stuff...which worries me because a good story always has to have a bit of sexy time ;)… it seems to lack the emotion I've seen in loads of other amazing stories. I'll do by best to work on it though **

**So…yeah!**

**Please review and make me very happy!**

**Thank you**

**x**


End file.
